Gas turbine combustors are typically provided with floating collars or seals to permit relative radial or lateral motion between the combustor and the fuel nozzle while minimizing leakage therebetween. The collar is subject to wear and heat, and is therefore cast/machined form a heat resistant material. As fuel nozzles, combustors and related components must be periodically removed for cleaning, inspection, repair and, occasionally replacement, the floating collar arrangement is provided in a manner which facilitates such removal, to thereby facilitate maintenance. Floating collar arrangements have become quite elaborate in the recent art, as designers continuously improve gas turbine efficiency. Such improvement, however, often comes at the expense of economical operation for the operator, as elaborate parts are typically more expensive to repair and replace. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a solution which addresses these and other limitations of the prior art, and in particular, there is a need to provided economical solutions to enable the emerging general aviation very small turbofan gas turbine market.